villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jabba the Hutt
Jabba the Hutt, born as Jabba Desilijic Tiure, is a crime lord and major character in the Star Wars franchise''. He serves as the tertiary antagonist in Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi.'' He was portrayed by the late Declan Mulholland and voiced by the late Larry Ward. Appearance Jabba is an enormous, fat slug-like creature of the Hutt species, Jabba can barely move around in an environment of humanoids and is defenseless on his own, instead relying on numerous henchmen and slaves to get what he wants. Jabba is best remembered by audiences for his disgusting appearance and enormous girth, which has been parodied numerous times and is commonly associated with obesity, even though in Jabba's case it is an inherent trait of his race. Personality Jabba enjoys torture of his enemies, and entertainment from slaves. In the battle between the Republic and the Separatists, and later the Rebellion and the Empire, the Hutts are neutral. However Jabba has Han Solo in frozen carbonite by Boba Fett as his personal "trophy", and refuses to listen to any bargain that the Rebels propose for him to bring about Solo's release, and he is eventually strangled to death by Leia Organa, who he had made into his personal slave, with the chains he bound her with. Jabba is consumed by flames when his ship explodes. Jabba's sexual tendencies aren't fully explored however he forces his female slaves to dress degradingly then later provocatively dance for his amusement. He makes his favourite slaves, such as Oola then later Leia sit next to him and be chained like his personal pet or prize. History In his unofficial appearance in the Special Edition version of A New Hope, ''Jabba meets Han at the Falcon, to demand the money the captain owed him, and to ask why Greedo is blasted. Han then tells the Hutt that he has a charter and will pay him back with a little exta. Jabba agreed, but he made it clear that if Han failed again, he would put such a high price on Han's head, that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere without an army of bounty hunters waiting to collect it. The last time Jabba is seen in this version is when he tells Boba Fett to get moving and they leave. Jabba the Hutt made his first actual appearance as the tertiary antagonist in ''Return of the Jedi, which contains the main events described above and includes his death, but was also mentioned frequently in The Empire Strikes Back and was actually created at the time of the first Star Wars movie, where his scene was deleted due to inadequate special effects and budget, but was later added back in for the remake. He also makes a cameo in Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace, where he hosts the Podrace on Tatooine. And of course, Jabba the Hutt appears in countless works of the "Expanded Universe". Trivia *Jabba also wants a green lightsaber. He always makes the sounds himself. *The whole scene of Jabba CGI's appearance on A New Hope was highly disliked. Mainly because Jabba's design in both 1997 Special Edition and 2004 DVD Release didn't look like his portrayal on The Return of the Jedi. There is also the fact that Jabba's appearance (and himself) was supposed to be a mystery to the audience until The Return of the Jedi came out. Gallery Jabba.jpg|Jabba in The Return of the Jedi. Jabba_PhantomMenace.jpg|Jabba in The Phantom Menace. Ataleoftwohutts.jpg|Jabba as he appeared in the A New Hope 1997 Special Edition (top) and 2004 DVD Release (bottom). Lego_Jabba_the_Hutt.jpg|Jabba released in Lego. topps_cw_jabba1.jpg|Jabba in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Crime Lord Category:Pimps Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Betrayed Category:Gangsters Category:Hungry Villains Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Business Villains Category:Smugglers Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Lego Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Thief Category:Rapists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:On & Off Villains Category:Parents Category:Anarchist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arena Masters Category:Comedic Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Brutes Category:Robot Chicken Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Animal Cruelty